Post credits scene: Alter joins Master Org
This is how Alter joins Master Org in the post credits scene of The End of Time: Part III. see Alter and our villains in a cave as Chrysalis' horn glows so bright Queen Chrysalis: We're close. Slate: I've never seen Chrysalis' horn glow so bright before. Alter: Come on. enter the cave and see Master Org, Jindrax and Toxica Master Org: Alter, the true Lord of the Sith, and his faithful comrades. Welcome to the Nexus. Jindrax: Okay, fellas, listen up. Toxica: All of you are working for Master Org now. Jindrax: That's right. Master Org: And this must be your apprentice. What are you? Alter: We are Sith. Master Org: You once served Darth Vader. Vader's theme begins playing in the background Alter: My servant and I know serve Kylo Ren. Toxica: But there are supposed to be ''two ''Sith! A Master, and an Apprentice! Jindrax: But Alter picked another Apprentice. Alter: My former Master, Darth Bane, the ancient Sith Lord, created the Rule of Three. Jindrax: What's the rule on that?! Well?! Master Org: What has become of your ship? Alter: It was destroyed by Jedi. Master Org: Tell me which Jedi. Alter: Starlight Glimmer. looks at Jindrax as ominous music plays in the background Master Org: We have something in common, my friend. We both seek fortune and power. Alter: at the Orgs The monsters..... Master Org: These monsters are creatures called, "Orgs." I am Master Org. These are my servants, Jindrax and Toxica. We are the leaders of the Org Empire, descendant of the original Orgs. My people were warriors, strong, feared! Now they are ruled by the new Chancellor of the New Galactic Republic to believe that goodness is good for the universe. Chancellor Neighsay and his corrupt friends are crushing our souls, destroying our identity. And that is our struggle, my friends. Pea: Master Org, if they're weak, then why do you wait? Master Org: The Chancellor has powerful allies, my dear, including your master's Jedi enemy, the pink unicorn, Starlight Glimmer. Alter: She is responsible for destroying my engine, Master Org. Master Org: She is also responsible for my exile. Fortune has brought us together. Alter: It is the will of the Force. We can help you claim this so-called "Turtle Cove." Master Org: And punish Starlight and her friends for their trespasses. With their demise, our empire shall be complete. Jindrax: Master Org's allied himself with Sith before. Darth Traya, she betrayed him. Sith are no better than Jedi. nods her head Jindrax: They claimed that they were powerful, but we put these three together after the Jedi gutted them. Alter: Your doubt will only lead to failure. Our combined strength will be rewarded. Turtle Cove will be yours, and Starlight, her friends, the Sith traitor, Trixie Lulamoon, (as Darth Maul) and ''all ''of our enemies.... Will fall. grin as the episode ends Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626 Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga